How to Touch a Girl
by Rainbowtigerr
Summary: Freddie y Sam llevan saliendo por todo un año, Mientras Freddie quiere llevar su relación al siguiente nivel, Sam tiene miedo a su primera vez.. Freddie tendrá que aprender a tocarla en el corazón antes de tocarle el cuerpo.
1. Progolo

Hola! :) dejando un pequeño fan fic que tenía pensando desde ya hace tiempito pero por falta de inspiracion no pude continuar aquí esta por fin! Esta basado en la canción "How to touch a girl" de Jojo, Abajo dejaré el link de youtube

Disclamier : iCarly pertenece a su creador Dan Schcneider

* * *

How to touch a girl 

Freddie Benson estaba realmente en shock, no. No era por una mala nota, ni porque lo hayan echado del club de audio y video, ni porque su neurótica madre le haya comprado bloqueador para "vientos" esta vez era por la rara actitud de su mejor amiga y ahora novia, Sam Puckett.. todo sucedió hace algunos días donde dos acalorados jóvenes se besaban frenéticamente en el sillón del apartamento 8-D

Flashback

Freddie y Sam llevaban besándose por algunos minutos, al principio fueron besos tiernos y cortos como solían besarse ellos, pero esa tarde iba a ser algo diferente pues el castaño decidió hacer un movimiento y ese pequeño beso con el que empezaron terminó en un beso francés, y con Freddie encima de Sam en su sillón..

- Freddie ...

Pero el castaño ignoraba las palabras de su novia para seguir profundizando el beso sin importarle lo que ella piense

- Freddie... amor...

y la rubia no estaba para nada cómoda con la situación, debajo de Freddie dejó de mover los labios, esto animó a Freddie a bajar sus besos por su cuello molestando mucho a Sam realmente

- Freddork para ahora mismo

Ordenó, sus palabras dulces se convirtieron en insultos pero a Freddie eso lo excitó más.. quería intimar con su novia, ya llevaban siendo novios por todo un año y seguramente ya era el momento de pasar al siguiente nivel..

- PARA BENSON

Y esta vez Freddie paró, no por las palabras de su novia sino por el golpe que ella le propinó en la cara callendo al suelo histérico, saliendo del contexto y una Sam que estaba furiosa sobre el sofá

- ¿QUE TE SUCEDE? ¡estás loca! - gritó el castaño en el suelo

- Te pedí de buena manera que pararas.. ¿QUE TRATABAS DE HACER?

- Hacer palomitas.. QUE CREES SAM! Tratando de tener sexo con mi novia

Sam se sentía nerviosa, y más decepcionada aún por escuchar la palabra "Sexo" de la boca de Freddie nisiquiera había mencionado "Hacer el amor" y eso fue suficiente para salir por la puerta ocultando su tristeza con cólera insultando a Freddie de mil y un maneras...

Fin del flashback

- No entiendo carly... ¿porque sam derrepente ya no me habla? ¿es malo querer tener algo más que besos y abrazos con mi novia? - Dijo un castaño desesperado en los pasillos de la escuela Ridgeway

- Tú sabes que Sam es delicada con este tipo de cosas, nunca antes había tenido un novio... bueno uno de verdad, tú me entiendes.. pero por dios ¡Tenemos casi 18 años! no puede ser tan cerrada con el sexo! - Explicó carly

- ¿Sam no ha tenido sexo antes verdad? - preguntó curioso

- No... es virgen por eso te dije que era delicada en este tipo de cosas.. ¿que eres sordo?

- No.. sino que no entiendo, nos tenemos mucha confianza yo tampoco he tenido sexo antes y lo sabes.. antes de salir con Sam ninguna chica daba un centavo por mí y las que salían conmigo eran porque querian algun tipo de favor

- Oye! yo salí contigo y no te pedí nada

- Sí pero solo fueron unos días carly

- Bueno ese no es el punto! ¿Que piensas hacer con Sam?

- No lo sé.. Sam es muy confusa, no se si seguimos siendo novios.

- Ve... disculpate con ella, dile que la quieres, se pelean cada cinco minutos pueden arregarlo..

Y Así Freddie despues de clases va a casa de Carly donde siempre está Sam.. Pero antes de tocar escucha que la rubia le está contando y las escucha hablando detrás de la puerta

- Sam ¡no puedo creer lo que me estás diciendo!

- No te burles ¿si? voy a romper con Freddie..

- ¿Solo por esa tontería? No Sam sería demasiado estúpido que hagas eso

- ¿Tienes otra salida? Me da miedo hacerlo con él y que luego me deje.. Me da miedo ¿que tal si salgo embarazada? y me deja... ¿que tal si se burla?

- Freddie no es así Sam...

- Ya sé pero tengo un maldito miedo.. necesito tocino!

- En la cocina

Freddie dejó de escuchar lo que hablaban las chicas para escuchar pasos y gruñidos.. Sam estaba comiendo y eso lo hacia para despejar sus nervios, la conocia muy bien

- A veces me gustaría que fuese más delicado.. que me escuche, que no solo piense en besarme.. que me haga reír.. que sepa tocarme, pero que me toque aquí - y señala el lugar en su pecho donde debería estar su corazón

- Sam Puckett, no pensé que te gustaban ese tipo de cosas, pensé que eras muy salvaje... ya sabes..

- lo mismo pensaste cuando te dije que no habia besado a nadie a los 14

- Y sí, siempre me han gustado las cursilerías pero si le dices a alguien carla te juro que yo..

- No le diré a nadie nada...

Freddie se despegó de la puerta ¿eso era? tenía que ser más dulce con ella, pero no lo negó pensó igual que carly, que Sam no era de ese tipo de chicas que le gustaban los regalos ni las flores, solo tenía que tocarla.. pero tocarla en el corazón para poder quitarle el miedo, ¿y porque no? la amaba demasiado y no queria dejarla ir... ¡Tenía que enamorar de nuevo a Sam! y aprender "Como tocar a una chica" de verdad y lo iba a lograr!

- Es hora de poner el plan en marcha - y se apartó de la puerta de los Shay para pensar en como ofrecerle la disculpa más cursi de la historia si Sam quería cursilería la iba a tener

Al cabo de unos minutos Freddie caminó a Pinny's para pedir una Lasagna para llevar, su plan era algo modesto pero tenía que funcionar

* * *

Fin del capítulo :)

¿Que tal? Les gustó! lo odiaron? Por favor reviews se los pidoo

y para los que se molestaron en leerme arriba aquí esta el link de esta maravillosa canción:  watch?NR=1&v=QdbouZS2L_g&feature=endscreen


	2. Iniciando el plan: La Disculpa

Gracias por recibir tan bien mi historia :) enserio es una historia que tenía pensada desde hace mucho desde que descubrí la existencia de aquella canción.. actualizaré cada que pueda, hoy es mi ultimo día de vacaciones y por eso me encuentro escribiendo esto

Aquí va el segundo capítulo,Leanlo y disfrutenlo

Iniciando el plan: La Disculpa 

Al cabo de unos minutos Freddie caminó a Pinny's para pedir una Lasagna para llevar, su plan era algo modesto pero tenía que funcionar. Una Lasagna de carne para Sam, con mucho queso parmesano y un licuado enorme de fresa, Freddie acababa de gastar todo su dinero de la semana , caminó hacia un grifo para buscar el globo más hermoso y grande uno que decía "Te amo" Nunca habia hecho ese tipo de cosas, pensaba que a su rubia favorita no le gustaban... pero ahora estaba seguro que sí.

- ¿A donde vas con todos esos cachibaches? - Preguntó un moreno por la calle

- T-Bo! ¿no deberías atender licuados locos?

- No... ahora vendo bagles en la calle, mi primo C-Bo está atendiendo por mí, necesitaba un empleo y yo unas vacaciones

- C-bo? ¿C-bo no es un dinosaurio mal pagado que usan las cadenas de televisión? - Dijo Freddie

- Por eso te digo, el pobre necesitaba otro empleo

- Ahhh como olvidarlo - gruñó Freddie - Esto es para Sam

- Te lo va a arrojar en la cabeza Freddie

- Deja de ser tan positivo por favor!

- Ya decía yo que tu eres alérgico a las fresas y pediste un licuado grande para llevar

- Ajá, debo irme.. suerte con tu negocio de carretera

- ¿No le quieres comprar a Sam un Bagle?

- No.. eso sería incómodo - y se va

Luego de pasar toda la tarde del viernes corriendo por regalos para Sam finalmente su sorpresa está lista, un castaño corre todo el edificio Bushwell hacia la recepción donde está Lewbert

- Oye, no puedes traer lasagna sin invitarme.. son las reglas - Dice un malhumorado recepcionista

- No molestes Lewbert, no es tu asunto

- Entonces te echaré de aqui

- Ok Ok.. ¿Pan con ajo? - le ofrece

- Es negociable, Damelo! - Lewbert deja en paz a Freddie y el impaciente espera a su novia hasta que la ve asomarse con Carly

- ¿Que COSA... - dice asombrada Carly entrando seguida por Sam

- Carly porque... - y no pudo terminar su frase porque se vio con la imagen más linda de todas, Freddie su tonto novio con un globo enorme que decía "Te amo"

- Sam.. yo.. perdoname

- Freddifer no tengo nada que perdonarte - dice sonriente

- Creo que los dejaré solos... no volveré - Dijo con una sonrisa pícara y subió a su apartamento el 8-C

- ¿Me sigues a mi apartamento? tengo una sorpresa para ti - Sam subió con Freddie

- Listo Freddie.. ¿cual es mi sorpresa? es más comida? - Dijo sintiendo el olor de la lasagna

- En la escalera para incendios - y señaló hacia donde debía ir.. Sam fue llevaba magicamente por el olor de la pasta italiana

- Pinni's! me trajiste lasagna de Pinni's!

- Y tiene parmesano, si quieres puedes ponerte toda la bolsita - Fue atacado por los labios de Sam para después dar paso a una cena romántica, Sam no tuvo buenos modales como siempre pero Freddie nunca la contradijo.

- Licuado de fresa, extragrande! como le gustan a mamá - Dijo pegándole "dulcemente" a su estilo a Freddie en el brazo

- Sam, enserio me porté como un patán supongo que solo pensé en mí... y ...

- No tengo nada que disculparte, yo soy la que debería... no tiene nada de malo que tú quieras.. pues.. eso - ¿Eso? acaso Sam le tenía tanto miedo como para mencionarlo?

- No, no tendremos sexo si quieres hasta que tengamos cuarenta...- dijo excusándose

Al decir la palabra sexo Sam enrojeció, A Freddie le pareció muy tierno, estaba dispuesto a enseñarle a perder el miedo, a que confiara más en él.. porque dentro sabía que Sam no era tan ruda, que mas bien trataba de ocultar como realmente era.

- No tienes que esperar tanto, eres un idiota freddork

- ¿Ahora porque me atacas?

- Porque sabes que no era necesario hacer todo esto para disculparte Fredtonto

- Todo para ti Princesa puckett

- Aj! sabes que odio que me llames asi - y le dio un pequeño golpecito en la cabeza como jugando

- ¿Sabes? probablemente si no fueramos novios ya te habría atacado

- Por eso me gustas, sé bueno con mamá y dale un beso - dice inclinando su cabeza hacia adelante donde Freddie la espera con un tierno beso en los labios

Empieza la cena y Freddie hace un esfuerzo por no comenzar una pelea con Sam..

- Mm esta lasagna está deliciosa..

- Es de Pinny's es lo de menos

- ¿Cuanto costó todo esto?

- Eso no importa - dijo sonriente

- Amor, esto es hermoso ven acá - y lo besó una vez más quitándole el aliento, ¿quien diría que el chico que atormentaba, fastidiaba y odiaba se encontraría besándola en ese mismo instante? la vida es muy loca y sobre todo la de ellos

Fin del capítulo! ^^

es cortitooo lo se ¿les gustó? ¿Que opiniones tienen? saben que amo leer cada uno de los reviews! alguna sugerencia al PM ya saben que toda critica es bien recibida ;)


	3. Primer día: Aprender a ser atento

**OMG gracias por los reviews *-***

Primer día: Aprender a ser atento

_Me parece muy dulce todo lo que haces por Sam, te mereces mucho _

- Gracias Carly, debo cortar iré hoy por Sam para caminar juntos a la escuela

_Ok no interferiré más, nos vemos y suerte_

El castaño corta la llamada desde su Pearphone, camina hacia la casa de su novia con un café de Skybucks en la mano y su mochila en la espalda.

Por otro lado la rubia despierta a las 7:45 de la mañana, tarde de nuevo, pero eso a ella no le importaba, ir a detención que más da.. nadie muere por eso. apagó el despertador y se puso lo primero que encontró, Su apurada hermana había abandonado la casa hace 10 minutos mientras ella tomaba cereal para niños con leche tranquilamente

-Bah, que más da llegar tarde. un día mas, un día menos.. da lo mismo..

Y su desayuno es interrumpido por una sopresa inesperada.

- Ya dije que mamá no ayuda a ningun tipo de asociación así que vayase - dijo abriendo la puerta sin percatarse de la figura masculina que estaba recostada en el marco..

- Freddie! amor! ¿que haces aquí? - y se abalanzó sobre su novio robandole un calido beso en los labios a lo que Freddie rompió con una sonrisa

- El Desayuno.. café de skybucks recién hecho o al menos así me dijo el vendedor - dijo guiñando un ojo y entregandole una bolsa de papel además..

- ¿Me compraste un panquesito? gracias! mamá solo me dejó cereal para niños y leche de dudosa procedencia pero que más da es comida..¿pasas?

- Nop - la cortó - nos vamos a la escuela - dijo con una sonrisa

- Iugh, ¿escuela? tenemos que ir? - dijo besandolo una vez más

- No seas floja sam, hay que ir..

- No quiero ir... igual iré a detención

- Iremos porque yo también estoy tarde

- ¿Tu record de asistencia perfecta que?

- Mamá me gritará pero..se le va a pasar - dijo sonriente el castaño

- ¿Enserio?

- Enserio mi hermosa rubia - entrelazó los dedos con los de ella y la jaló fuera de la casa para caminar juntos a la escuela

- ¿Desde cuando eres tan atento conmigo? Oh dios ¿que hiciste Freddie?

- Nada... enserio - le responde su novio con una sonrisa

- Oh..¿enserio?

- Sam me ofendes - jugando

- Si claro, cuando yo hago algo malo le doy a Carly obsequios...

- ¿Como que cosas malas?

- Robarle dinero, usar su ropa sin permiso, lamer su teclado, comer su comida, a no ese ultimo lo hago sin remordimiento

- No cabe duda que eres una chica diferente de las demás

- ¿pero así me quieres verdad? - dice poniendose en frente del castaño a modo de retarlo

- Mucho - y le da un beso pequeño en los labios que no duró mucho...

Continuaron su camino a la escuela, 45 minutos tarde. pero nadie muere por ir a detención.. lo cual no tardó mucho

- Fredward, Samantha llegan tarde - una maestra de apariencia mayor con lentes y mal gusto por la ropa interrumpió el camino hacia los salones. La srta brigs

- Oiga usted no tiene novio o alguna cosa además de joder a los estudiantes? - retó la rubia

- ¡Como te atreves a hablarme así! - pero la rubia no tenía ni una gota de remordimiento

- Oiga srta brigs...- intentó justificar Freddie

- Detención!

- Pero..- nuevamente Freddie

- LOS DOS.. AHORA A SUS SALONES - ordenó

- Pero...

- AHORA BENSON

- Usted no tiene otra cosa mejor que hacer? - retó Freddie

- Es lo que decía bebe - respondió Sam

- HOY Y MAÑANA DETENCIÓN A MENOS QUE QUIERAN QUE SEA UNA SEMANA

- Pe...- Freddie le tapó la boca a su novia- Si srta Brigs - y con una sonrisa hipocrita tomó la mano de su novia y corrieron a su primera clase, Ciencias.

Como siempre aburridas las clases, las horas más aburridas del día como diria Sam, aunque a Freddie las ciencias le gustaban mucho y Sam trataba de que le gustaran también a ella por el asunto de que eran novios.

- Porfin

- No tan rápido princesa aún nos queda la detención - dijo Freddie señalando la puerta del salón de castigo

- ¿No iremos verdad bebe?

- Pues pensaba que..

- Freddie!

La verdad es que Freddie era de los que nunca pensarían escaparse de clase y como en repetidas ocasiones era el "que frenaba a Sam en sus locuras" pero esta vez solo le atinó a responder

- ¿Pista de patinaje?

- Ese es mi chico

Sonrio con orgullo Sam, y juntos escaparon de la detención.. regresarían antes de las 2 horas que tenían que estar encerrados ahí. mañana era día de iCarly tenían que relajar su mente para pensar en que hacer

Fueron a la pista de patinaje de Seattle, donde no había mucha gente porque era un día de clases y la mayoría estaba en casa estudiando o haciendo algún trabajo.. La hora se les pasó rápido y antes de lo planeado ya habian pasado las dos horas de detención

- ¿Entonces tu mamá no fue a la universidad?

- Ajá. quería ser tatuadora profesional

- Que interesante..

- ¿Porque te interesa eso?

- Porque hay tantas cosas que no sé de mi novia

- ¿Desde cuanto te interesa mi madre o mis cosas?

- Sam, me interesa todo de tí y hay tanto que quiero conocer

- Que raro estás bebe! Oh diablos, mira la hora

- Mierda son las 5:02 se nos ha pasado las dos horas!

Pero los esfuerzos fueron en vano, ya que el maestro de turno de detención estaba ahí exigiendo una explicación, ya todos se habían ido...

- Oh demonios - exclamó la rubia

- Me Imagino srta Puckett que escaparse de detención fue idea suya, Freddie es un excelente estudiante

- No, en realidad.. fue idea mía

- Sr Benson, me sorprende! ¿como usted pudo...?

- Fue mi idea, si alguien merece más detención soy yo

Freddie jamás haria eso, y se las tendria que ver con su madre después... pero lo unico que interesaba era salvar el pellejo de su novia.. Sam solo sonrió con ternura, sabia que ya tendria que ser suspendida y estaba dispuesta a pagar por sus actos pero Freddie se habia sacrificado por ella!

- Detención benson, una semana

- Perfecto

- ¿Como dijo?

- Nada - detuvo sus palabras y el maestro se alejó sospechando algo

- ¿Que fue eso? - preguntó Sam

-No quería que te metieras en problemas

- ¿Enserio? tú? sacrificando tu historial perfecto ¿por mi?

- Te quiero demasiado mi rubia

- Oh dale a mamá un beso - El castaño posó sus labios en los de ella y salieron de la escuela...

Freddie habia aprendido a ser atento con ella, todo valía la pena, él tendria que demostrarle a Sam que no solo la quería para acostarse con ella, sino que la quería de verdad.. Primer reto cumplido

**Fin del capítulo ;)**

**dejenme sus reviews lectores hermosos y neta perdón por tardar**


	4. Segundo día: Caballerosidad

**Hola :) bueno hoy me dedico a actualizar mis fics! destrozé mi laptop y porfin me la devuelven y me faltaban completar capítulos! bien aquí vamos **

Segundo día: Caballerosidad

Si bien a Sam no le gustaban nada de las muestras de caballerosidad de ningún tipo, Freddie estaba dispuesto a cambiar su manera de pensar con un poco de ayuda de Spencer.

- ¿Sam?¿Enserio?

- Bueno la otra vez la escuché hablando con Carly, creo que veían corazones adolescentes

- Esa estúpida novela?

- Esa misma, y pues suspiraban por el protagonista cuando la invitó a cenar y bla bla bla - seguia repitiendo el hermano mayor de Carly

- Quieres decir...¿Que debo tener caballerosidad con ella?

-Si mi estimado

- Pero.. ¡Va a asesinarme!

- Freddie no hay mujer que se le resista

-Es que no conoces a Sam! ella se come la leche cortada de la refrigeradora, es ruda mi novia - dice con un ligero toque cómico

Spencer ríe y le da un ultimo consejo

- Solo demuestrale cuanto la quieres..

Después de una platica de hombres con Spencer, Freddie va camino donde Gibby para pedirle prestado algo de dinero, sí se arriesgaría con la rubia pero ¿que podría salir mal? solo salir muy golpeado pensó.

Tenía que planear algo diferente pero Gibby no entendía mucho de mujeres.. y de Spencer no podía sacar más ideas, así que fue a buscar una mejor orientación... Brad.

- Así que... quieres impresionar a mi sammy- dijo sonriendo y chocando su codo con su brazo

- ¿Tu sammy?- dijo en un tono celoso

- ay freddie no te pongas celoso, Sam es como mi hermana

- Vayamos al grano, ¿que me sugieres hacer?

- Pues cuando invito a salir a las chicas pues dejo que ella escogan el lugar y les abro la puerta del taxi. luego les hago lindos comentarios... ¿como es tu cita con sam?

- Pues tomamos el transporte público, vamos a comer en una taquería o en un establecimiento de comida rápida, sam habla con la boca llena, peleamos un poco... me golpea y creo que termina.

- Mi amigo - le da una palmadita en la espalda - es hora que termine toda esta situación..

- ¿Esta mal?

- No,para nada ... es hora de cambiar de actitud

- ¿me ayudarás?

- Tenlo por seguro

Brad se pasó toda la tarde del viernes ayudando a Freddie y dandole consejos sobre citas, sí en efecto Freddie era todo un caballero pero parte de eso se bloqueaba cuando estaba Sam presente, de amienemigos pasaron a ser novios y todo era tan confuso y raro. como su relación.

- Creo que con eso tienes suficiente

- Sam va a matarme - suspiró

Llamó a su novia.

- ¿Bueno?

- Sam? amor, soy freddie

- Sí tonto reconosco tu voz jeje - rio un poco por el telefono

- ¿Hacemos algo hoy?

- Claro, dime que tienes en mente

- Pues no sé .. elige un lugar para ir a cenar hoy

- mmm el taco feliz?

- Esta bien amor

- Ok, nos vemos en diez minutos?

- No, esta vez te recogeré yo..

- ¿Tu? en la casa Puckett? sobrevivirás?

- Haré lo que pueda - dijo riendo un poco de nuevo

- Ya, te espero - la rubia cuelga

Freddie se arregla como de costumbre, lleva algo de dinero prestado de Gibby y pide un taxi, Llego a la residencia Puckett, el taxímetro corría y Freddie le temia a esos numeros que después serían su cuenta. Sam demoraba bastante y Freddie comenzaba a sudar de la tensión.. por fin bajó como siempre.

- Que onda benson porque traes esto?

- Solo lo mejor para mi hermosa rubia - dijo abriendo la puerta del auto

- ¿Eh? Freddie me sorprendes -

Punto para Freddie! todo iba saliendo bien! llegaron al lugar de destino y el taxi le cobró un ojo de la cara pero no importaba con tal de tener a su rubia feliz,

- Bienvenidos al taco feliz! - dijo el gerente abriendo la puerta para ellos.

Era el paraíso para Sam, tres tipos de tortillas con mas de 40 tipos de carne, y condimentos al escoger. al cabo de 40 minutos que duró su cita Sam se habia comido 10 tacos y en efecto hablaba con la boca llena

- Ffsudhreddidsje

- ¿Eh?

- Amshaor

- Sam, mastica y dime

- Freddie enserio que mosca te ha picado, no has tocado tus tacos

- Es que.. - Freddie no podía decir que se habia quedado sin dinero para su comida, sonaría muy tacaño de su parte - no me provocan, come tú

- Oh.. ¿estas enfermo o algo?

- No mi amor

- Ok - sin darle más importancia devoró lo que habia en su plato y Freddie se dispuso a pagar la cuenta

- Espera, quiero ayudar

- No, tu eres mi novia y no puedes pagar nada

- No seas machista

- No lo soy, es solo que no me gusta que pages

- Bueno benson, perdiste tu oportunidad

Freddie pagó la cuenta, dejó a Sam en su casa, todo parecía salir bien y perfecto! pronto Sam dejaría de pensar en que Freddie no la quería y tenia que funcionar no habia gastado 100 dolares en una cita sin recibir nada a cambio

- Adiós amor, estuvo hermoso todo

- Adiós - Sam lo besó apasionadamente en la puerta de su apartamento y entró dejandolo feliz y regresando a la realidad

**Fin del capitulo**


	5. Tercer día: Conversaciones por horas

**Hola :) perdó npor tardarme tanto, ha sido mi cumpleaños.. el día de la madre, buff infinidad de cosas que me distrajeron del fanfiction**

**Tercer día: Conversaciones por horas**

Según lo que Freddie leyó en internet a las mujeres les gustaban los hombres que dejaban hablar a su novia de todos sus intereses

la mera verdad es que las conversaciones entre Freddie y Sam por telefono solo eran puntuales y cortas, debido a la madre de Freddie escuchando todo por la otra línea o el poco saldo en el teléfono de Sam

- ¿Que onda?

- Hola freddie, me ayudas a armar todo para el show de esta noche? - dijo su morena amiga

- Claro.. - hace una pausa de unos minutos - Carly ¿cuales son las peliculas favoritas de Sam?

- eh?

- Si, digo, quería invitarla al cine pero hay muchos géneros y no sé que podria gustarle

- Pues le gustan las de acción o las de terror, pero eso sí, JAMAS, me oyes JAMAS, la lleves a ver una de romance o vomitará

- no creo que sea para tanto

- Sam estaba masticando una barra de chocolate cuando vimos el primer beso y le dio tanto asco me lo escupio en mis palomitas -dice exageradamente

- jajajajajjajajajajja no puedo creerlo - dijo burlandose

- No es gracioso, yo me moría por las palomitas con mantequilla - dice de brazos cruzados

- Es que no puedo jajjajajaj, esta bien, la llevare a ver mounstruos en el drenaje **( N/A: sacada de Drake&Josh) **

- La película de terror mas taquillera del año?

- Sip, esa misma

- Hablando de mi amiga carnívora.. se supone que iba a venir a almorzar

- ¿la invitastee?

- Se autoinvita, pero... que más da.. es Sam..

De pronto tocan a la puerta, una voz femenina de oye

- Freddie osito! es hora de tus verduras!

Desde arriba Freddie hace una mueca de asco

- Ve - le dice carly

- Claro.. nos vemos - se va

- Oye espera... si van a ir al cine, como van a estar aa tiempo para icarly? freddie? oh demonios...

un par de horas después Sam está arreglandose para su cita de esta tarde.. y con arreglandose, me refiero a que solo está cepillando su cabello y eligiendo ropa limpia.

- Sam! tu novio esta aqui

- Ya baja mamá... - dice gritando desde su habitación - no tenías algo que hacer hoy?

- Sí, pero mi novio salió por un televisor plasma "prestado"

- Mamá, estás saliendo de nuevo con el que acaba de salir de la prisión

- Sam no seas irrespetuosa! todos tus tíos están ahi!

- Ash - dice sujetando su cabello en una cola de caballo y poniendose unos aretes que habia tomado prestados de Carly - ya voy mamá

Sam abre la puerta

- Hola precioso - le da un beso

- Sam, necesitarás dinero?

- No, Yo pagaré todo señora puckett

- Perfecto, no te iba a dar de todas manera.. diviertansee cielo - dice cerrandoles practicamente la puerta en la cara

- y que vamos a ver cariño? - dice Sam

- Adivina quien tiene entradas para mountruos en el drenaje! - dice sacando los boletos de su bolsillo

- No puedo creerlo! a ver! - se los arrebata y pronto su cara cambia de emoción a decepcion

- Que pasa Sam?

- Estos no son para mounstruos en el drenaje..

- Ah no?

- No, estos son para el oso juancho en dulcelandia

- Oh no! debio confundir los boletos con los del niño con su mamá atrás de mi en la fila.. Mi amor cuanto lo siento... será mejor que vuelvas a casa

- No - lo detiene- ya salí, Pam no me aceptará de nuevo.. venga no sera tan malo...

una hora después.. Sam y Freddie se encuentran en una sala llena de niños latosos en la fila de adelante chillando y con una película aburrida sobre un oso hecho de goma de mascar

- Si podía ser tan malo - dice con una cara de fastidio freddie

- Hey mira... no hay nadie en la fila de atrás..- dice mirandola picaramente

- Que traes en mente benson, la película no cambiará lo aburrida que está - luego la capta- ahhh... - se levanta de su asiento y lo toma del a mano jalandolo hacia los ultimos asientos

- Ahora sí, comienza la diversión - y Sam se dispone a besarlo pero freddie la detiene

- Si vine aquí fue para hablar.. si la pelicula está aburrida podriamos hablar hasta que se termine- y obviamente moría de ganas de besarla pero si quería demostrarle que no solo estaba desesperado por tener sexo con ella, tenía que aguantarselas

- Benson, hablas enserio? sabes que cualquier chico ya se me hubiera tirado encima

- Lo sé..

- además.. como que besarnos en una sala de cine con un monton de niños con sus mamis no estaba tan mal eh - ambos rieron

Comenzaron a hacer bromas a todos los del cine, arrojarles palomitas a los niños que reian e interrumpian la película.. hablaron de todo tipo de cosas, incluso disfrutaron un poco de la absurda película.

- Gracias, por todo hoy fue algo diferente - dijo Sam saliendo de la sala de cine

- Te amo

- Te amo también - ambos sonrieron y sellaron la noche con un beso

- Demonios! son las ocho! icarly!

- Corre pucket, corre! - y ambos corrieron con desesperación al ver que se les había olvdado Carly

Fin del capítulo


	6. Cuarto día: Me importas

**aquí les dejo otro, disfrutenlo... besos!**

**Cuarto día: Me importas**

- concursaré en un certamen de modelaje - Dijo Carly al terminar el webshow

-¿enserio? - Dijo Freddie bajando la cámara de video y apagándola

- sí, no es genial ¿sam?

- Sí, lo que sea sabes que esos concursos me dan cosita -dijo la rubia tomando un pedazo de pollo frito de un balde

- ay sam, recuerda que tú tambien fuiste una chica de concurso- Dijo apagando las luces

- Sí pero me arrepentí toda mi vida - dijo la rubia con la boca llena saliendo del estudio

- Iugh traga primeroo antes de hablar

- ay Shay

- ahí estaremos para alentarte Carly - dijo el castaño sonriendole a su mejor amiga

- habrá comida gratis?- dijo entusiasmada la rubia

-Supongo .. pero será para los jueces

- me basta con eso

Bajaron los tres por el ascensor para encontrar a Spencer en la sala había movido todo hacia un lado

- ¿Que onda con esto.. mejor no pregunto - Dijo Freddie retirándose con Sam

- ¿Que pasó? - dijo Carly

- Feng Shui hermanita, leí en internet que ayuda a tener paz y armonía - Dijo el adulto mientras freía un huevo

- ¿Y tanta paz que se está quemando la comida? - dijo riendo la pequeña

- AHHHH DEMONIOS - dijo Spencer mirando hacia la sarten - Esta negro!

- Sácalo porque tu te comerás eso

- Entonces nos vemos aquí a las 11 mañana para ir al otro lado de la ciudad?- dijo el castaño al salir con la rubia

- Sí Freddie

- ¿Tengo que ir? - se quejó la rubia

- ´Sí Sam, tienes que ir.. vamos eres mi mejor amiga

- Ay que flojera - dijo saliendo con su novio

- Adiós tortolos..

- ¿Quien nos llevará?

- Spencer...- volteó ver a su hermano que tenia un pulgar en alto en señal de aprobación - Spencer nos llevará - dijo respondiendo a la pregunta del castaño

- Perfecto.. vamos sam - Dice para irse el castaño

- Que lindos - Dijo Spencer al cerrar la puerta

- jaja - rió carly - la verdad es que te acostumbras a verlos pelear y darse besos sí... son lindos- dejandose caer en el sofá

- Me ayudas a acomodar el sofá de este lado? - dijo apuntando hacia la cocina

- QUE NO! y Deja eso del Feng Shui -regañó Carly

En Otro lado Freddie dejó a Sam en su casa como siempre no sin antes ir por unos tacos al "Buen taco" el restaurante favorito de Sam

- Gracias Amor.. enserio no tienes porque dejarme todos los días aqui

- Quiero que estés segura

- ¿Enserio? - Arqueo una ceja Sam - Soy Sam Puckett, la mitad de criminales en Seattle me tienen miedo..

- Cierto - dijo en un tono de obviedad

- Creo que alguien extraña mucho a mamá cuando se va - dijo Sam

- Y ese alguien la va a extrañar cuando se vaya a su casa - Dijo robándole un beso

- Oww, mi nerd

- Que hemos dicho de los apodos?

- Ok... esta bien

- Paso por ti a las nueve para ir donde Carly

- Ah... - suspiró fastidada

-¿Que te pasa?

- Nada... adiós amor, gracias - y antes de que Freddie pudiera decir algo Sam cerró la puerta

Freddie regresó a su casa, como de costumbre su madre enojada por que no le parecía bien que Freddie saliera con Sam y menos que la cuidara pero esas cosas pasan...

Al Día siguiente Freddie salió rumbo a casa de Sam, por alguna razón la veía desanimada pero no le preguntó que tenía.. Llegaron a casa de Carly

- Carly ¿lista?

-Espera señor puntual, a penas son las diez.. y Spencer no encuentra su ropa interior..- hace pasar a a sus dos mejores amigos

- Porque huele a waffles? no me invitaste - dice Sam

- Hice Waffles y hay si los quieres, están en la... - y en cuanto dijo la palabra waffles Sam había salido por ellos en un santiamén - cocina ¿Sam tienes que comer siempre?

- Estoy en desarrollo, necesito comida!

- Jajaja nunca cambias... - Carly sube al segundo piso y trae algo

- ¿Que llevas ahí?

- Mira - quita el cobertor dejando veer un vestido púrpura hermoso, con piedras brillantes y de una talla muy pequeña - ¿que tal? es el que me dieron para modelar hoy

- Está lindo Carls.. aunque sabes que ese no es mi estilo

- Yo no opino... ya me basta con ver a mamá probandose ropa en el departamento de Señoras- Ante el comentario de Freddie las dos chicas hacen expresión de repulsión.

- Bien ya estoy listo... vamos niños - Dice Spencer bajando por las escaleras

-¿Porque no eres normal y usas el ascensor?

- Porque yo no soy flojo hermanita además tu trasero está aguadito

- Deja mis pompi en paz - dice tocandose el trasero y sonrojandose un poco

Con ese comentario el Adulto conduce hacia el otro lado de la ciudad hacia donde modelaría Carly, un sitio muy hermoso iluminado y las mejores marcas.. la ganadora se llevaria un PeaPhone.. todos estaban contentos excepto Sam que estaba un poco rara

- ¿Te pasa algo?- pregunta Carly

- No, es solo que tengo mucho sueño y cansancio ess todo - responde la rubia

- oh ok - dijo sin prestarle mucha atención a su mejor amiga

Sin Embargo Freddie si notaba algo extraño en Sam ¿que pasaba con ella?

Bajaron del auto y Carly sacó su hermoso vestido.. Freddie observó atentamente a Sam, miraba tanto el vestido púrpura.

- Bueno iré a prepararme... Sam me quieres acompañar?

- No gracias - dijo Sam para que la morena se fuera..

- Bueno iré a buscar un estacionamiento me llaman cuando salga mi hermanita - dijo Spencer saliendo

Sam se dirigía a las gradas dondee se supone que iba a estar el público pero una mano la detuvo

- ¿Que?

- Sam

- Dime..- tratando de no verlo

-¿ Que diablos te pasa?

- Nada nerd... andando

- No - la sujeta de nuevo

- Me molesta que Carly pueda modelar y yo no ok! eso me pasa - se enoja y se cruza de brazos

- Así que por eso estabas tan rara

- Es que, me encantan los concursos pero... no puedo participar

- No veo el problema si quisieras lo podrias haber hecho

- NO! porque no soy..

- ¿No eres que?

- No soy delgada

- Jaja patrañas Sam

- No enserio, tengo pansita y todas las modelos son delgaduchas y perfectas y yo bueno yo soy Sam...- dijo mirando hacia abajo

- Hey - le levanta la cara Freddie- Yo prefiero a Sam que a una modelo delgaducha

- Pero eso no arregla el problema...

- Sam, eres muy hermosa... y no estás gorda... eres perfecta tal y como eres

- ¿De verdad lo crees?

- Sí - y le da un beso

- Gracias... por hacerme sentir mejor conmigo misma...

- Bueno las modelos no tienen los dedos manchados de grasitos y salsa bbq eh- dice mirando las manos de Sam

- Dejame comer en paz!

- Esa es mi chica - le sonríe y Sam le sonrie de vuelta

- Vamos a ver a Carly -Dice Sam tomando la mano de Freddie

- ¿no te molesta?

- Nah... - Freddie toma su mano y Van a ver a Carly

Fin del capitulo


	7. Quinto día: Confianza

**Wow perdón por tardarme tantoooooooo, es que ahora la universidad me tiene en examenes finales y buff... me he alejado y ni tengo mucha inspriración.. aquí les dejo otro, disfrutenlo... besos!**

**Quinto dia : Confianza**

- Escogerán un compañero para el experimento de la confianza después del descanso- dijo la señorita brigss

- ¿Tenemos que hacerlo?- levantó la mano gibby para hablar

- Ajá- dijo la señora sin muchos animos

- Oh... freddie puede ser mi compañero?- dijo mirando al castaño

- Gibs, ya sabes que trabajaré con Sam - respondió

- Sam.. - mueve la castaña a su mejor amiga quien se habia quedado dormida - SAM!

- Mamá no.. mi pollo frito - dijo reaccionando - Carly como se te ocurre despertarme en un momento tan glorioso como este - dijo mordiendo su cartuchera - eww esto no es pollo! - dijo sacandola de su boca

- No estás en un restaurante - susurra- Esta es la clase!

- Ahh pues déjame soñar

- Haz escuchado al menos lo que ha dicho briggs?

- No... no me interesa.. ya me resigne a reprobar - dijo tratando de acostarse nuevamente en su pupitre

-SAM! - la mueve nuevamente

- PUCKETT! SHAY! una mas y van a detención - ambas chicas reaccionaron en seguida - así esta mejor

Al termino de la clase salen hacia los casilleros.. La rubia ha estado de mal humor todo el día por su sueño interrumpido y Carly por que nadie nunca le habia gritado así

- Quien se cree esa vieja de bubis puntiagudas - dijo Shay

- Como sea.. me iré

- ¿A donde? no ha terminado la clase

- Que va.. mamá va a hacerse un tatuaje y quiero uno también

- Sam... -ambos, su novio y su amiga la reprocharon

- Esta bien- soltó su mochila..- me quedo par de tontos

- Así esta mejor - dijo su novio- ¿harás el trabajo conmigo verdad?

- ¿Que trabajo? -se comienza a rascar los brazos

- ¿Que te sucede? - dice divertida carly

- La idea de trabajar me da alergia- dice Sam siguiendo con su comezón falsa

- Venga ya.. haremos el juego de la confianza si sabes cual es verdad?

- Al que le temía cuando era chica?

- ¿Le temías al juego de la confianza? - dijo Carly - nunca me has dicho nada!

- Es una parte oscura de mi vida - dijo riendo la rubia

- ¿Porque?

- Me tocó con Spencer Hillhood.. el niño más obeso del jardín y me soltó por un sandwich de atún...

- ¿Por eso odias el atún?

- Me pegé muy fuerte en la cabeza.. siempre lo odiaré.. - dijo enojada

- Ya venga Sam.. no te soltaré

- Yo sé que no lo harás porque si lo haces te juro que...

- Amenazas- dijo carly separando a la rubia del castaño

- Ok ya aprendí a ser buena

- Mas te vale- dijo sacando un spray de agua - esto calma a las mascotas cálmate - dijo presionando el spray liberando el agua

- Heey me he bañado esta mañana - dijo en tono de regaño la rubia

Pasó el descanso y les toco ir a todos al patio donde estaban los autobuses para quienes desearan tomarlos

- Bien mocosos, formen parejas - dijo supervisando el juego

- Gibby ¿y tu pareja?

- No tengo...

- Perfecto lo harás con Jeremy - y el chico comenzó a estornudar

- Si claro - dijo enojado gibby

- Bueno ya tienen todos a sus parejas?

- Ni se te ocurra soltarme nerdo- dijo Sam

- No lo haré puckett - dijo sonriendo

- bien ya saben como consiste. uno se deja caer con los ojos vendados y el otro tiene que cogerlo para que no se caiga

- ¿Quien comienza? - preguntó el castaño

- Ten - Sam le dio la venda el accedió y se vendo los ojos

- Listo... Sam ... Sam... - dijo tirandose- SAM! - pero antes de que pudiera tocar el suelo la rubia lo levantó

- Estás loca mujer

- Algunas veces ahora pastelito, te toca a ti sujetare y ni se te ocurra

- Soltarte lo sé mi amor- dijo sonriente y seguro

La rubia poco a poco se dejó caer y se sintió un tanto insegura es que no pensaba que Freddie podría cogerla en el aire.. pero para su sorpresa la albergaron los brazos de su castaño solo atinó a sonreir con la venda en los ojos

- ¿Sabes que me encanta tu sonrisa?

- No seas cursi fredbobo - dijo aún sonriendo

Fin del capítulo

faltan 3 capítulos y se acaba!

**:D**

**prometo actualizar mas seguido! pero porfa dejenme reviews! :3**


End file.
